The Happy Couple
by Bratzilla1993
Summary: Dean and Brooke are the couple of the year! But Dean has a secret past life that is finally starting to catch up to him after his wedding to Brooke. Brooke, herself has been different ever since the morning of her wedding.
1. Chapter 1

He looked at her with deep desire and happiness when he said those two words that will unite them forever 'til death, "I do" He never felt this happy ever in his life, he had always been neglected and tortured in his past life but now he can finally forget his actions from the past and start a new life. He looked at her eyes, that weren't with happiness or desire but fear. He felt his expression change when she was asked, "Do you take this man to be your husband through sickness and health 'til death do you part?" He could hear the fear in her voice that everyone would probably mistake as cries of joy. He felt his heart getting worn to shreds and the pain welling up inside of him.

When they walked down the aisle, he felt a waterfall going down his cheeks then noticed that he was crying. He looked at everyone that thought he crying for joy but he was actually crying of sadness. He turned his face toward his new wife. Her face, so beautiful he thought to himself as he admired her face.

Outside, everyone congratulated the newlyweds. He hugs his mother and poured a rainstorm on her shoulder. She probably thought he was crying for happiness but really he was crying over his broken heart.

He closed the door and waved to everyone goodbye as the limo drove them to the airport so they can go to their honeymoon. He looked at her while she enjoyed the scenery probably just finding something to cheer her up. He looked at her and asked, "Brooke, can I ask you a question?" His newly wife turned around and looked at him, with terrified eyes. She didn't reply, knowing he finally had her attention, he asked, "So, what happened?" She looked at him and nodded as if he asked a yes or no question. He gets confused at first but then asks, "Brooke, were you having second thoughts on me?" She just shakes her head and finally says, "No, just that time of month." She said with panic in her voice. He stared at her but didn't believe her. He stared at her eyes that had lied to him. She kisses him but was trembling.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was rising, and its rays hit me and my wife's body as we lay in our bed in the honeymoon suite. My eyes were still open from watching her cry when she thought I was asleep. She looks so peaceful in her dream adventure; I'm starting to wonder if she regrets being with me, all she does is cry now. It's been a week since our wedding day.

I start to feel the bed move more now, I look at her. Slowly I see her eyes open. For a minute when her eyes flicker to me, there is love and adoration but immediately turns into fear. She gets up and turns her head to look at the clock. She says with no emotion in her voice, "I'm going to take a shower." I stare at her and nod, without saying anything at all. She gets out of bed and walks out of the door.

I sigh in sadness, I try to close my eyes but my eyes exploded with tears. My heart stopped providing the oxygen I need to breathe when a thought went in my head, what if she stopped loving me? I can't believe that everything I gave up was for nothing, she doesn't even love me.

I put my hand to my heart and feel the fast beating. I try to take deep breaths to calm myself down but nothing seems to work. I place my hands on my face and feel the cool moisture telling me that I'm still crying.

I hear footsteps close to the door and immediately I start wiping away my tears. When the door opened, she walked in; I cover my face with the covers. I'll confront her later about what the heck is going on with her and if she still loves me.

Outside, the wind swiftly hit my tear stained face, I take a deep breath and close my eyes and think back to when me and Brooke first met.

It was at this old club called The Talon. I had walked in there to meet my current girlfriend, whom I loved dearly. I waited exactly where she asked then when she walked up to me, I grab her into a bear hug and kissed her, oh so passionate. Her breath smelled of whisky and something else. I realized she was drunk when she started to feel me up in public. I try to calm her and make her stop but she started yelling at me, "Dean!! I hate you and I never want to see you again!!" I still have no idea when that came from. "Lana, Wait!!" I yelled when I chased after her through the thick crowd but then I saw her hug her ex, Clark. She was crying on his shoulder while he patted her on her back. I immediately knew it was truly over when she kissed him. My heart had swollen up then exploded causing oxygen to stop flowing through my body; my body felt numb.

I walked up to the bartender and asked for a round of their special shots, which were some kind of red alcohol. While, I drank them, I heard a guy threatening this girl. I turn over and saw a brunette next to the pool table, arguing with a big beefy guy. I walk over and caught most of their conversation, "You little slut you fucking played me!! You said you had no idea how to play. I'm going to beat you silly." I instantly stepped between them before he threw the punch. The guy looked at me and said, "Get the hell out of the way, boy." I stared at him and don't say anything. I guess I'm pretty buzzed from the shots. He stared me down and I guess he thought he could beat me up, so he threw a punch at me, but I quickly ducked and tripped him with my legs. He fell back and it made a huge thud. Well, you would've thought people would've noticed that but no one did. I remember the girl, so I turn to look at her and I see impressed expression on her face. I grin at her, she breaks the silence by asking, "Do you want to play?" I grab a stick and say, "I'm breaking."

Ever since then it's been like a love story. I love her so much. I don't think I can live without her.


End file.
